The concept of shock and vibration isolation systems is known in the art. In order to protect equipment from shock and vibration forces, it is known to employ elastomeric shock isolators that attenuate shock and vibration to a support structure to protect the equipment carried by the support structure. The shock and vibration isolation requirements of large mass objects, for example objects on naval vessels, are a major challenge to meet.